


Wardens

by Onaa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Flashbacks, Gen, Mini, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onaa/pseuds/Onaa
Summary: Wanda has had wardens before.





	

Wanda has had wardens before.  
  
First, there was gaspodjo Kusun, the director of the orphanage that housed them after their parents’ deaths; though small and bony, she ruled over the children with an ever-sharp gaze and an iron fist. At this particular time, that fist had given Pietro a nasty-looking black eye after he had spoken back, his bravado not yet broken down like the others'. Wanda was half a moment away from lunging herself at her, furious and wild eyed, when Miljana, the girl who slept in bunk over hers in the girl’s dormitory, stopped her by means of a firm grip on her arm and words that stayed with Wanda for the rest of her life.  
“Don’t be an idiot,” she hissed, quiet enough for gospodjo not to hear. “She’ll just beat you worse.” It was true; though it was technically against all regulations, no one was going to report the director. Even the other staff were afraid of her. So Wanda followed Miljana’s lead, lowering her eyes, speaking softly, saying _“Yes, gospodjo_ " and _“No, gospodjo”_ and curtsying when spoken to. On the inside, she was boiling, but on the outside, she was deferential. Quiet. She was biding her time.  
  
Wanda has had wardens before, Miljana taught her how to best deal with them. It became a useful skill to have when they found themselves test subjects, guarded by Strucker’s men in the castle. Pietro was furious when they were initially treated like prisoners, and it made him even more furious how she smiled at the men guarding her. Not brazenly, not invitingly, but softly, shyly. She hid her fear and anger under long lashes, and if they ever approached her, she backed away, glancing at the security cameras. Wanda wasn’t stupid. She knew that too much smiling was just as dangerous as too little for someone like her, but she also knew that Strucker and Dr List tolerated no nonsense from their men. She threaded that line carefully. Biding her time.  
Until the day comes that the red power that emanates from her scares _them_ into backing sway from her, until she stands straight with the force of her anger. That’s the day she stops smiling.  
  
Wanda has had wardens before.  
“Are you not letting me leave?”, she breathes, and before Vision can respond, she understands.


End file.
